ex515fandomcom-20200213-history
Weird Years
Characters The Dorkovich Family Donko and Magda Dorkovitch A master plumber, who enjoys singing, dancing and trying to understand (and be a part of) the New World. He is very optimistic and naïve, living by old Kryobian sayings, and is rarely seen without a huge smile on his face. Donko had a truly sad childhood. He thought that his Father was, many years ago, killed by Yuri The Yak Herder, and, because of this, whenever he would see a Yak Herder, he would violently attack them, thinking the old men may be Yuri. Magda is a butcher employed at Foodies who can't cook anything, however, she makes delicious sandwiches. She has an obsession with doing things the "right way". She tends to quote Jay Leno, often mistaking him with Buddha. No woman in her family was able to cook since her great grandmother, who created the world renowned Kryobian sausage sauce for idiots. Zozo Dorkovitch Strange and mystical, Zozo is the Dorkovitches link to the Old World. She cooks better than Martha Stewart, and is stronger than the Marines. A truly strange old woman, she was likely an ex-assassin, and the most stubborn and outspoken person you would ever meet. She is completely positive that Kryobian Drago Merka discovered America. She was happily married to Igor Dorkovitch, and technically still is. After he was injected with a deadly poison she froze him in the icebox, and keeps him in the basement until a cure can be discovered. Long ago, Zozo was considered a "hottie", with her own restaurant, the most successful one in Kryobia. Her best friend was, in life, a little old woman named Eta (who was just as beautiful as Zozo was), who caused her nothing but trouble, and recently came back as a (now-exorcised) ghost and tormented the entire family as a prank. Rasputin the Goat Rasputin is smarter than most would think, and more than a little warm for Donko's attention, described as "a very poofy goat." Most of his comedy is physical, like jumping on Donko and rapidly licking him. Ivan and Nadia Dorkovitch Ivan is a typical boy, enjoys modern technology, maybe a little too much, and can't seem to get with the ladies, except for his neighbor, Jenny Stevens, although, she was stuck with her parents in the Witness Protection Program for two months... He enjoys visiting Bill Tweed, the neighbor who has a rare 1st issue of his favorite comic book, Coyote Man and a ham on rye sandwich, with one bite of it from Coyote Man's creator. Nadia is very smart and talented, and is active in protecting the environment and her family. She loves the modern world, but is romanced by her grandmother's memories of Kryobia. Also, Nadia has appeared to have inherited her grandmother's cooking ability, which Zozo claims to skip a generation. Donko states that she is just like Zozo. Ivan and Nadia are twins, born 12 minutes apart, in 1993. Other Characters Beverly Tweed Beverly is the seductive, oversexed woman next door. For weeks, she tried to seduce Donko. During this time she tried many things to get with Donko, right in front of Magda. At one time she jumped him, begging for some action, did Kama Sutra positions while thinking of him, ripped off his pants, and tied him up. Additionally, she is hinted at having once been a drug addict, being shown to attend/counsel a drug rehabilitation clinic Magda was once forced to attend. Bill Tweed Bill is the lesser known husband of Beverly Tweed, the only episode so far he has starred in is "Best Before". A recently unemployed married man, Bill was once obsessed with comic books, especially Coyote Man, and its creator, Don Wong, keeping a sandwich made by Magda, with one bite from Don Wong in a sterilized glass case in the center of the living room. Although he may seem negligent at times, he truly loves her, once stating that "comic books can't hug you back." He remembers every detail of his first date with his wife, on August 5, 1982, claiming it was the best day of his life. By the looks of a picture of him in his younger years, Bill was an avid curler in Canada. Annabelle and Belle Annabelle and Belle are the two strange old women across the road of the Dorkoviches. They dress in an early 20th-century fashion with bonnets, dresses, and handbags, and live in a large old house. The pair enjoy spying on their neighbors and refer to Beverly as a tramp. In addition to that inappropriate habit, they haven't had the hair trap in their bathtub cleaned since 1929. Danny Jeng A wealthy neighbor of the Dorkovichs, Danny is seemingly of Asian descent and has a somewhat obnoxious attitude and laugh. Category:Cartoons Category:YTV shows